A three-dimensional integrated structure comprises for example several elements (at least two) electrically interconnected by a link device, generally known by those skilled in the art as an “interposer.” Generally speaking, the interposer comprises for example a silicon substrate on which metal tracks can be formed running over at least one metallization level and/or be equipped with vias traversing the substrate, commonly denoted by those skilled in the art using the acronym TSV (for Through Silicon Via), so as to provide the interconnection between various elements that can be disposed on the same face or on different faces of the interposer.
Thus, two elements, such as integrated circuits can be connected on the same first face of the interposer by means of beads or “bumps,” while being electrically interconnected or not, and another element, for example a printed circuit board (or PCB), or else another integrated circuit, can be electrically connected to the other face of the interposer also by means of bumps.